1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of computer imaging technologies, and more particularly, the present invention relates to the field of a method and program of using computer technologies to produce personalized photographs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
New computer hardware and software technologies have been developed and widely used to produce customized photographs, posters and other graphic materials. The following thirteen (13) patents are pertinent to this field of art:                1. U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,207 issued to Hannah on Jul. 12, 1994 for “Autographed Photograph and Method” (hereafter the “Hannah Patent”);        2. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,423 issued to Clark on Jun. 27, 1995 for “Photographic Printed Cards and Apparatus and Method Of Making Same” (hereafter the “Clark Patent”);        3. U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,372 issued to Axman on Sep. 5, 1995 for “Storage and Retrieval of Digitized Photographic Images” (hereafter the “Axman Patent”);        4. U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,793 issued to Watkins on Jun. 25, 1996 for “System for Custom Imprinting A Variety of Articles with Images Obtained from A Variety of Different Sources” (hereafter the “'793 Watkins Patent”);        5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,017 issued to Smithies on Jul. 8, 1997 for “Method and System for the Verification of Handwritten Signatures” (hereafter the “Smithies Patent”);        6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,801 issued to Welander on Apr. 28, 1998 for “Collectable Video Sports Card” (hereafter the “Welander Patent”);        7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,164 issued to Watkins on Jul. 7, 1998 for “System for Custom Imprinting A Variety of Articles with Images Obtained from A Variety of Different Sources” (hereafter the “'164 Watkins Patent”);        8. U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,598 issued to Salzberger on Jul. 21, 1998 for “Personalized Paper Book Cover” (hereafter the “Salzberger Patent”);        9. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,652 issued to Silverbrook on Jan. 12, 1999 for “Color Video Printer and A Photo CD System with Integrated Printer” (hereafter the “Silverbrook Patent”);        10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,614B1 issued to Taylor on Jan. 23, 2001 for “Celebrity Autograph Collector Disk System” (hereafter the “Taylor Patent”);        11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,549B1 issued to DeFabio on Jun. 26, 2001 for “Method for Authenticating Signatures and Memorabilia Kit Employing Same” (hereafter the “DeFabio Patent”);        12. United States Patent Application Publication No. US2001/0010730A1 filed by Rhoads and published on Aug. 2, 2001 for “Steganographic Messaging through Imagery” (hereafter the “Rhoads Application”); and        13. United States Patent Application Publication No. US2002/0054331A1 filed by Takenobu and published on May 9, 2002 for “Method for Remote Printing and Sending Cards and A system for the Same” (hereafter the “Takenobu Patent”).        
The Hanna Patent discloses a clear sheet which has a separate signature on the sheet and which signature is related to for example a baseball player so that the signature can be placed over a picture of the baseball player. This method employs the process of obtaining a signature of the player so that the signature can be thereafter affixed to a picture of the player.
The Clark Patent discloses a method of using a personal computer and a printer to imprint messages on the back of photographs. Specifically, the method includes the step of directly imprint a message on the reverse side of a photograph so that the photographic card can be used for picture postcards for a plurality of different kinds of applications including direct mail advertising, personal greeting cards, etc.
The Axman Patent discloses a storage and retrieval method for photographing images wherein the images are digitally stored on a compact disk. A plurality of photographic images captured on a photographic recording medium are digitized for processing and subsequently displayed. The digitized images are stored on a compact disk. When the disk is inserted into a playback device such as a color TV monitor, the pictures are displayed in an upright orientation.
The '793 Watkins Patent discloses a system for producing customized images and imprinting these customized images onto a variety of different formats.
The '164 Watkins Patent discloses a method of combining a first digital generated image and a pre-stored digital image. The method includes the steps of providing a pre-stored digital image having at least one discrete predetermined location where a first digital generated image is placed, providing the first digital generated image at the at least one discrete predetermined location, and combining the first digital generated image with the pre-stored digital image such that the first digital generated image in the at least one discrete predetermined location of the pre-stored digital image forms a single merged message. By way of example, the digital generated image may be image and/or text.
The Smithies Patent discloses a process of electronically capturing a handwritten signature. The handwritten signature can relate to a document such as an electronically stored document. The image is displayed, a user signs the document electronically and the handwritten signature is electronically captured. The signature can also be transmitted through an encryption process.
The Welander Patent discloses a method and apparatus for storing and viewing sports cards on a computer. It utilizes a compact disk which it can have introductory images of the featured athlete imprinted directly on its top surface. The compact disk may further include the athlete's name, team position, team name and a reference number that are imprinted on the front side of the compact disk. The compact disk is an electronic device which resembles a sports card and has the capacity to store a video highlight sequence of the athlete depicted.
The Salzberger Patent discloses a system for producing a paper book cover having a photograph and text caption imprinted onto the back of the paper book cover. While a person who is buying a book waits, his or her picture is captured on a video camera and is scanned into a computer. The book's cover is also entered into the computer and is then edited to incorporate the picture and text of the caption. The customized cover is then printed on the store's printer. Alternatively, the paper book cover can contain locations free of text and graphics and the customer's captioned pictures are then printed onto the voids in the book cover.
The Silverbrook Patent discloses a system for viewing and storing photo images on a compact disk in various ways.
The Taylor Patent discloses a celebrity autograph collector disk system which has a picture and other information about the celebrity on one part of the disk and room on the back side of the disk for other items including a signature. The device also includes a clear plastic sleeve in which the disk can be inserted to protect the disk.
The DeFabio Patent discloses a method of electronically storing a signed photograph. It provides a memorabilia kit which offers an originally signed article with a storage media which includes a recorded video of the actual signing event, to provide a mechanism by which to verify the authenticity of the signature. The video showing that the individual is in fact signing the article authenticates that the individual actually signed the article.
The Rhoads Application discloses an imagery system which is stenographically encoded with message data to serve a variety of purposes. As an example, a photograph can be embedded with a message that identifies a corresponding record in a database, where the database record details information relating to the photograph. Photo collages can be formed of plural photographic images, each encoded with a different stenographic message. Medical imagery can be imbedded with stenographic messages, for example, to aid in the authentification of documents.
The Takenobu Application discloses a method of creating a card with a photograph and a customized message. In includes a system to send a card with a photograph, and to remotely create a postcard, with a photo taken by a sender, and send the postcard to any destination regardless of who is to receive it. In particular, a customer can use a photo terminal having a communication capacity connected via a computer network to the computer system at a print shop to request that the print shop remotely create and send a card with a photo on it. The image to be printed on the card and the text data, including the name and address of the recipient and the name of the sender, are transmitted from the photo terminal to the computer network and the customer which requests that the print shop remotely creates and sends the card. The computer system at the print shop receives the image sent via the computer terminal, and the order to print remotely and send the postcard. The system prints the image and the specific text data it has received on a card to create a picture postcard which it then sends.
While various apparatus, methods and programs have been developed that utilize computer technologies to produce personalized photographs, currently there is no commercially available method and program that allows a user to quickly and easily print-out an autographed photograph of a celebrity figure chosen by the user with text messages written in a font resembling the handwriting of the celebrity figure.
Therefore, it is still desirable to have a quick method and easy to use program for producing a photograph of a celebrity figure selected by a fan with personalized and autographed messages printed in a font which resembles the handwriting of the celebrity figure.